1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery module.
2. Discussion of the Background
A known type of battery module is discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-287550, in which multiple battery cells are stacked with separators (holders) interposed therebetween and are cooled by a cooling medium flowing along the separators. In this battery module, sensor holders having temperature sensors (thermistors) are secured to openings formed in the top surfaces of the separators by using bolts, and the temperature of the battery cells is detected by bringing the temperature sensors into contact with the battery cells.